The Assassin
by Ashkii Deagan
Summary: My life is giant hell hole. I want to end it but i can not die, although you can barely this scrap of an existance living. I don't know if I can go on doing their bidding like an obediant dog. But they will never let me go. Not ever.
1. Prologue

He was an assassin. He killed for a living. Sometimes he hated what he did. He was really a good person at heart, but when you grew up with everyone telling you what you would be when you grew up. Telling you how cruel you were… you tended to start to believe it. So he buried the little part of him that screamed for him to stop when he held the knife to his victim's jugular, the gun to their heads.

His teeth to their throats.

After he came back from any of these he would wander the corridors of their ancient castle, disappointed in him self for once again being to weak not to do it, not to give up their protection and love. He wandered through the damp, dusty hallways, and couldn't help but think they reminded him of his existence. Dull. Colorless. Lifeless. There was nothing for him any more. He couldn't die though. He had tried. Multiple times. He knew he had to get away from them, but how? They were all he knew. All he had known since they had changed. Since they had given him this dark 'gift'.

They had remade him after he changed. Taught him the ways of the killer. Every form of martial arts, sword fighting, dagger throwing, he was a master of. They had taught him how to get to know his victims before he slaughtered them, and now none of them even had a slight chance.

Neither would this one. He would learn her habits. Where she slept, ate, went to school, what she did in her free time. He would get close to her. He would do it all and never complain, because they told him this was how he was made to be, even though every time he drank a human's blood something inside him died a little and instead of feeling the pleasure the others did, all he could feel was disgust. For himself, the others, and anyone who would live like this. But he kept on. Tried to be 'normal'.

That is, until he actually met her. The only one he knew he would regret having to kill. The one who had taught him so much in the little time he spent with her. The one he would one day learn he was in love with. Until he met he couldn't help but think of himself as a monster. Someone who killed for pleasure, but she showed him otherwise. She showed him they were using him.

Then she showed him how to get back at them.

But now I am getting ahead of myself. After all, the best place to start a story is always at it's beginning…


	2. Chapter 2: The new girl

Chapter 1

Meeting

September 5, 2009

My name is Isabella Swan. Call me Bella though, I like it more. I live in Forks, Washington, and go to Forks High School and I absolutely loathe it. All I want to do is go back home to my father, Charlie, but he insists I learn how the human mind thinks. Ugh. He frustrates me to an extreme. Charlie is the chief of police here in Forks, which I don't understand. If we could just go home then he could be King again and we would never have to see this stupid thing the mortals call education ever again. I knew all this when I was 120. But noooooo… Charlie just has to love the mortals… sorry. I'm not usually like this, but I am just so frustrated. Anyways, this is my first day of school here at Forks, and all Charlie gave me to get to and from school is this piece of crap truck. Don't get me wrong, I love that stupid piece of shit, but like I said, it's a piece of shit. It can barely get past 50 mph. Silly thing.

I have just pulled into the Forks High School parking lot. Luckily all the cars are fairly old (although I am positive they can all go the speed limit on the highway). As io got out of my truck and turned around, I saw a nice looking Volvo pull in. It was my favorite color, silver. I watched as it pulled into the spot across from me and a young man stepped out. He was tall, with beautiful copper colored hair and pale white skin. Actually it fairly resembled my own, which was surprising, seeing as I was considered unusually pale, even by other vampires. He had lovely green eyes. Scratch that, green contacts. I wondered why he was wearing them. A young man as lovely as him must have eyes that are just as lovely. Those eyes were searching. It was strange, for when they got to me, they stopped, as if he had been looking for me. Then he smirked. I stopped liking him right then. That smirk had a trace of evil in it. It said 'I'm here for you and now that I've found you you're never going to get away from me.' It was exactly the kind of smirk the Volturi had given me when I had been announced my father's heir.

"Hello." Said a velvety voice from in front of me. I started. He was quiet, so quiet it was unnerving. The only creatures who could sneak up on me had been my fathers most trusted advisors back in the court. I glared at the gorgious creature before me.

"Hello." I replied cooly. Maybe if I tried to brush him off he would leave me alone, I thought, before I brutally silenced the futile hope. Of course he wouldn't. He was one of the men who believed women were made to serve them, you could tell by the way he looked at the teenage girls of this high school. It was a look of total and complete control, as if he knew they would do exactly as he said on a moments notice.

"I am Edward." He said, in a tone that suggested it was a fact of utmost importance.

'Oh all hail the beautiful, all powerful Edward.' I though sarcastically, but didn't voice it, no matter how much I wanted to. I was raised better than that.

"A pleasure." I said, putting as much distaste as I could into the two short words. It nmade him falter, like he had been expecting me to fall at his feet. I gave a mental snort and silently congratulated myself on my continuing ability to judge someone's character.

Soon though, the smirk had returned.

"And your name is…?"

"Not Information you need to know." I retorted. He wouldn't get any information from me. I strightened my back and made to leave, and tripped. Of course, leave it to my clutzyness to totally ruin any effect I wanted to make. Closed my eyes and readied myself for the ground to introduce itself to my face (even with my vampiric reflexes I still had not mastered the art of catching myself, for all my grace). It never came though. Instead, two strong, freezing ccold arms wrapped them selves around my waist and caught me just a millimeter away from the ground. A velvety chuckle sounded in my ear, breath ghosting down the skin of my neck.

"You should be more careful, Isabella. It would not due for a Princess to hurt herself in such an undignafied manner." Edward said as he pulled me to my feet. I turned to make a sarcastic remark, when his words sank in.

"How did you know…" I began, but he was gone. Nowhere to be seen. I looked around the school's parkinglot. Nowhere. How could he move that fast? Unless…but no. I would have know it, wouldn't I?

Then I noticed another crucial fact. The parking lot was empty of students, and the bell that signaled the start of class was ringing. I was officially late for my first day of class.


End file.
